The Weekend of the guys
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Slash rated sexual content. Ever since the first time in the digital world the guys have had a special weekend to bond, what exactly is so 'special' about this weekend. Chapter 3 redone!
1. Prolouge

Title: Guys' Weekend  
Author: Msterpointyhorns, Blemery1

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Jyou/Iori, Takeru/Ken/Daisuke, Yamato/Koushiro/Taichi.

Beta: none

Spoilers: None

Chapters: 1/9

Summary: Ever since the first time in the digital world the guys have had a secret bonding ritual. What exactly is it about Guys' Weekend that is so strange?

It was a lovely Tuesday afternoon, so why would children want to spend there Tuesday watching old movies and throwing popcorn at each other. Because they were best friends of course, and Hikari and Takeru never needed much to have fun when they were together.

"T—uh" she giggled, "Don't look at me like that!"

The blonde pouted folding his arms, "How should I look at you, your highness?"

Taichi walked in from his room grabbing a few things that he had carelessly tossed aside before he had to leave to meet up with Koushiro, the cute little genius that was his best friend. "Excited about this weekend kiddo?"

The blonde straightened his hat a bit regaining himself after his and Hikari's giggle fest. "Of course, guys weekend rocks!"

Hikari rolled her eyes, "Guys weekend is so sexiest. Why can't I go?" She whimpered folding her arms in a pout; every time the guys planned a weekend she would end up not talking to any of the said guys for a week but they always insisted that she could not come.

"It is fair Hikari," Taichi rolled his eyes; "You, Sora, and Meems are always doing things without us. Sure it's never as high scaled but that's because there are just more of us, seriously trying to work around Jyou and Yamato's schedules it's almost not worth it."

"Almost," Takeru added exchanging a grin with Taichi. "Beside Hikari-chan it's just going to be us guys sitting around getting drunk and watching war movies. It would not be any fun with you there."

"I'm not any fun?" Hikari glared turning his words on him. "Fine why do not you just go then?" The brunette fumed storming in her room. "And don't call me!"

Taichi and Takeru rolled their eyes and then laughed, Takeru stood following Taichi out, "Not even Hikari's silence of doom is going to ruin my weekend Taichi." The brunette laughed his agreement swinging his arm around Takeru's shoulder pulling him into a tight hug rubbing his head roughly, "hey!"

"I hope it's not just because of the war movies," Taichi teased as they made their way down the street.

Takeru grinned cheekily; the guys always did things like this. They would plan to meet. They would go to someone's where the parents would not be. The guys would bring all the things for a usual sleepover; as it used to be a sleepover now it was a weekend. But on top of all the things they would bring they also brought a whole lot of lube.

The boys had been doing it since they had first gone to the digital world. It had started after a heated debate between Taichi and Yamato, Jyou interfered and suddenly the three were kissing. Takeru and Koushiro the youngest were not sure what to make of it but the older boys assured them it was alright. Takeru trusted Yamato and Koushiro had always been fond of porn on the internet interesting so it did not take long before they were all panting like dogs. That's why the guys were so close; they had to be, because they were a team.

It made it easy for Mimi, Hikari, and Sora to have other lives. Mimi went to New York like it was no problem in the world. Hikari kept her feelings and thoughts to herself. Sora she treated everyone like her child so she had the distance of a parent. These things did not matter the guys kept the group tight-knit. They met about every three months to continue their skin-on-skin fest. They all loved it. How could they not with raging hormones after all? None of the guys ever got together one-on-one or when it was just two or three of them, so when they all got together it was special.

It was also special because admittedly none of the boys ever ventured outside the group. Yamato did have the occasional girlfriends, and Tai had a thing for Sora, but it was an unsaid rule that none of their relationships, with other people, could become as connected or as physical as the one they had together.

It did not matter that they were growing up. They would have to get jobs and maybe a family. Right now they had each other. They would always have each other.

There was just one thing that was eating at the blond. He loved his friends and loved their nights together. But there was something missing. It was just them, the original digidestined, as Daisuke was older then Takeru. It had been almost two years now since Daisuke, Ken, and Iori became one of them, almost two years for their undying friendship, almost two years too long. The new guys did not even know they had a 'guys night' it never occurred for anyone to invite them but they had just as much right to go as anyone else.

The blond sighed loudly. Koushiro and Taichi looked over at them from where they were talking excitedly about "What's wrong, kiddo?" Taichi asked raising an eyebrow worriedly. He thought that Takeru might want to stay home with Hikari for once, but that would ruin everyone's weekend so he prayed it was not so.

"I just think…" he rubbed the back of his neck looking down to his feet shuffling them softly he sighed again, "I mean we're not the only guys anymore and well…"

The redhead and brunette exchanged looks, "We know that Takeru, it's just we've never had _anyone_ else join us. What if they, don't like…war movies?" Koushiro asked. He bit his lip softly, it would be kind of nice to have the three join in.

"Well we could invite them anyway, and then you know see if they like war movies and if they don't they can just play video games the entire time. Not a big deal we just wouldn't invite them again," Takeru looked pleadingly at the older boys. If the three could just join them, then it would be amazing; he knew it!

"Hey, it's your mother's beach house we're going to," Taichi smiled, "I think it's up to you if they come or not. But if it ruins the trip."

Takeru flung his arms around the older boy hugging him quickly, "Thanks Tai-Senpai! You wouldn't regret it I promise. I know the guys will want to join in all of the fun, they're digidestined!"

Taichi and Koushiro laughed, "He does have a point Tai."

"Then go for it. Just don't tell Yamato or Jyou we'll surprise them. We'll tell them that we're not really into that this time so we brought them along," Taichi got laughter from the other two boys, because the joke was so far from the truth.

"Ahh, I better go invite them, there is only three days until the trip!" Takeru ran off waving.

First, he decided to go to Daisuke's, he knew Ken would be there because Ken and Daisuke usually went to there after soccer practice. Then he would go to Iori's, since he lived in the same building as Takeru.

Oh, he could just imagine it Daisuke's copper skin squirming under him, that gorgeous scream of Ken's, and there was the fact that he and Iori were partners. Yamato said that sometimes he could feel Taichi's pleasure and they had only DNA-Digivolved a few times.

The blond knocked catching his breath waiting patiently for the door to open, Jun answered and smiled to him, "Hi is Daisuke here?"

She sighed, only Daisuke knew cute guys. She stepped aside letting Takeru in.

He slipped his shoes off; going into Daisuke's room. He opened the door to see the boys hovering over the computer. Daisuke sat at the computer with Ken leaning over his seat his chin rested on his best friend's head. Takeru tiptoed over and stood right behind them. Daisuke fell out of his chair when he noticed Takeru and Ken toppled over into the chair because of it.

The blonde doubled over from how hard he laughed, tears coming up in his eyes, "That was so priceless."

"Hey, Takeru what are you doing here?" Ken asked politely recomposed already. Daisuke was still catching his breath from the floor. Takeru eyed the computer and saw that they had been watching porn over the internet, guy on guy porn.

"Perfect!" Takeru smiled guys who liked to watch porn together was always a good sign. Ken quickly closed the program and fended an innocence smirk.

"I was just at Hikari's." Daisuke scowled, "Anyway, Tai reminded me that none of you younger kids have ever been to our guys' weekend, and we were wondering…"

"You have a guys' weekend?" Ken raised an eyebrow.

Daisuke folded his arms from the floor, "I'm older then you, you know that right."

"Sure, we play video games, drink a little except Jyou, and watch bloody movies with absolutely no plot, good old fashion male bonding. We want you to come with us this time. It's this weekend and I know it's sudden noticed but we really did not think about it before."

"If there's food I am so there!" Daisuke cried out. "But I'll have to ask my Mom."

Ken smiled, "I will have to ask my mom too."

"Sure, just call me tonight and tell me if you can or not. Tai's parents are letting him have the car so you can ride with us. Yamato and Jyou are going to go in Yamato's new-used truck."

"Sounds great," Daisuke agreed smiling happily, like he usually is. "Want to stick around and watch movies with us?"

Takeru chuckled, "Nah, the real stuffs so much better and I have to go ask Iori."Hhe waved letting himself out.

"Takeru-kun?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "Nah, I know he's still a virgin." Ken chuckled bringing the program back up. Daisuke scooted in the chair with him.

--

"Grandpa, is it alright if I join Takeru and his brother on a trip to their beach house for the weekend?" Iori stepped in with Takeru behind him. "Jyou's going to be there."

His Grandpa smiled widely, "Of course Iori-kun, you have fun on your guys' weekend."

"Uh you heard us then?" Iori's cheeks blushed lightly when his Grandfather nodded. "Thanks Jiichan!"

"Tai will pick us up right after school on Friday and since this weekend is a holiday we're coming back Monday night," Takeru explained to Iori slipping his shoes back on. "Don't worry about bringing anything to sleep on, but you can bring any movie or videogame you want to."

"Should I bring my swim trunks?" Iori's eyes searched his. Takeru could tell he was much more suspicious about the trip then the other two, probably because Iori didn't think he would fit in with all the bigger guys.

"Of course!" Takeru grinned, "See you at school Iori-kun."


	2. Car Trip

Title: Guys' Weekend  
Author: Msterpointyhorns, Blemery1

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Jyou/Iori, Takeru/Ken/Daisuke, Yamato/Koushiro/Taichi.

Beta: none

Spoilers: None

Chapters: 1/9

Summary: Ever since the first time in the digital world the guys have had a secret bonding ritual. What exactly is it about Guys' Weekend that is so strange?

"Gee Teeks you think you're cheeks would hurt from smiling that big," Daisuke teased his friend as he, Hikari, Miyako, and even Iori ate lunch during school on Friday.

"I'm just so excited for tonight!" Takeru beamed happily. "I'm so glad you guys could come. It's going to be mind numbing fun. I promise you'll want to know what you have been missing your entire life."

"What's happening tonight how come I wasn't invited," Miyako whinnied in her usual why-am-I-being-left-out tone.

"Because Miyako it's a 'guys' weekend," Hikari sneered over at Takeru who just stuck his tongue out. "All of the older guy digidestines get together every once and a while and get drunk."

"Even your 'not talking' to me can't ruin my mood Hikari-chan," The blond grinned and began to hum happily, 'Love is All Around.'

"Sounds like so much fun, that you're having without me!" Miyako squealed, "It's not fair."

"Sure it is," Takeru smiled.

"Yea, the girls always hang out excluding the guys it's just not as planned as theirs is;" Hikari explained, "Besides it's just a bunch of jerks acting like monkeys."

"Oh so you do get it!" Takeru teased pushing his food away, "I'm too excited to eat."

Daisuke pouted, "Is it really that cool?"

"Better, now that you, Iori, and Ken are coming," Takeru glanced down at his watch. "Three hours until Taichi-kun is here! Two hours fifty-nine minutes until Taichi is here. Two hours fifty-eight minutes until…"

"We get it already Takeru can you just shut up about it already!" Yolei snapped

Takeru grinned and shook his head, "Two hours fifty-five minutes until Taichi-senpai gets here." Takeru just grinned as the four left him at the table.

Taichi arrived right as we were getting out of the door. Takeru was so excited he hugged Koushiro when he asked if the guys needed help with their stuff. Taichi laughed at him, but he was obviously very excited as well.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Taichi asked as Takeru clamored into the front seat with him. Koushiro and Iori spoke in the middle seat and Daisuke had his head out of the window waving to Hikari and Yolei teasing them relentlessly.

"It can't come soon enough, Tai-kun," Takeru moaned.

How was it that when there was only a few hours until something worth whiled happened to him it only made him want and need it more? The minutes ticked by so slow that the blond wanted to cry. All he really wanted was to have pairs of arms wrapped around him, but no, he had to wait three hours until they arrived at the beach house.

After they picked up Ken, he and Daisuke sat in the back whispering and giggling. While Koushiro clicked away on his laptop keeping an idol conversation with Iori. Even though the youngest seemed a bit edgy, fidgeting nervously, he was very worried he would not measure up enough to be asked back.

Takeru whimpered fiddling with the radio anxiously. Taichi smiled softly seeing that Takeru wanted this as much as he did and it really was rather cute and very arousing.

Taichi slid his hand over the blonde's upper thigh. He laughed when the younger boy jumped, surprised by the contacted. Taichi continue to gently massage him through his pant leg. Takeru sighed leaning back against the seat. He sighed again as the hand wandered closer to his crotch. Pumping blood towards his arousal he let out a strained soft moan.

That just made Tai chuckle softly he had never released how sensitive Takeru was about this kind of thing, but perhaps it was just that Takeru was finally really starting to appreciated the physical part of it. The part he really could not feel when he first arrived in the digital world but tried to desperately to mimic in order to keep the older boys happy and proud of him. Not that he was not happy, he was. He loved it. He knew what kisses were and he knew he loved being kissed. He just never really knew what arousal was.

"Mmm Tai," Takeru whispered huskily, trying not to draw the attention of the newbies in the back. Who might be frightened off before they even got started with them.

Koushiro, who had been paying attention, cleared his throat glaring at Taichi through the rearview mirror. The brunette gave him an innocent smile before withdrawing his hand. Takeru whimpered in protested but did not say anything about his loss.

"Slug bug!"

Whack!

Daisuke cried as he slapped Ken's leg looking out the window again.

"Civic!"

Whack!

Another slap.

Ken whimpered trying to move away. Daisuke wanted to play the licenses-plate-game he had learned in New York, however, there were too many of the same licenses plates. Since he really just wanted to have an excuse to hit people he decided to just call out the different models of cars and then smacking Ken.

"Cadillac!"

Whack!

"Daisuke, stop hitting him!" Taichi snapped angrily after Ken had cried out a third time. The burgundy haired youth smiled angelically, smacking Ken in the back of the head a few times, patronizing him, and saying that they were just playing. "Well I hope you can 'just play' when I make you walk the rest of the way."

"He started it!" Daisuke whined as Koushiro leaned back to smack him. "What the hell!"

"Toyota," He shrugged nonchalantly before returning to his computer a smug look on his face. Daisuke complained that it did not count.

It was not long after that that Daisuke and Ken fell asleep slumping over each other. Iori too drifted off after a while leaving just the older guys who were too excited to sleep.

Koushiro slid forward leaning over to whisper in Takeru's ear. "Not much longer and then I can run my hands all over you." Running his hands over the seat and over his chest, the blonde shuttered arching into the touch, "I'm going to take you so hard. You wouldn't be able to walk right all weekend."

"Unh, Koushiro-sama," Takeru groaned when the redhead tweaked his nipple playfully through his shirt. Taichi chuckled seeing the younger boy squirm at the older boy's touches.

Koushiro pulled away after a moment. Takeru protested, "Uh…no, no come on please!"

"Almost there sweet-pea don't you worry," Taichi was not lying. He pulled to a stop in the next five minutes and right behind them was Yamato and Jyou.

Takeru all but jumped out of the van tackling the older boys into a hug. First he got Jyou, then Yamato, knocking the two blonds to the ground. Jyou muttered about squishing the bread that he and Yamato just went to buy.

Taichi and Koushiro joined the three. They laughed at Takeru and all of his excitement. "How long have you two been here?"

"Only a few hours," Yamato flicked his hair back straightening his clothes as he stood up. Jyou helped Takeru to his feet. "So we went shopping. I don't know about you guys but I don't want to starve."

"Speaking of starving," Taichi muttered as his stomach grumbled on cue. Yamato poked at him teasingly. "But before we do that, Takeru invited the guys."

"What guys?" Yamato tilted his head cutely and wondered what other guys could possible join in on their fun. Personally he felt five was the perfect number to mess around with.

Jyou glanced to the van, noticing the sleeping guys. Iori stirred as his body registered the lack of motion from the car. He gasped and looked at Takeru. "B-but, what, I-I don't know. What if they-they tell someone?" Jyou gulped nervously, "They're just kids, I'm-I they, I'm well…"

"I'm just as old as them Jyou," Takeru reminded him. "Besides we're not going to make them do anything they don't want to do. But they're going to want to do it, I know it. Ken and Dai watch porn together!"

Taichi, Yamato and Koushiro exchanged looks, that was a very good sign but Jyou was still freaking out about it. Jyou continued to protest, "I don't know. What about Iori? His Jiichan trusts me. It's different with them, then you Takeru. I mean, we have before and they're, well, I know better now."

"Know better!" Taichi fumed, "you regret this then?" Koushiro put his hand on Taichi's arm stopping him from getting in a fight with the oldest boy and ruining their trip. Taichi glared at him before folding his arms over his chest. "Just sleep with someone else then." He stomped off to the house, grunting in disappointment when he realized it was locked. "Yammy, open the fucking door," he growled. The blond rushed after him opening the door for him before following him in.

Jyou stood stone still glancing at the younger boys his mouth hung open, "I-I didn't mean it…_that_ way." Koushiro sighed and shook his head leading the older boy away.

They left Takeru to wonder what happened. His blue eyes trailed over the ground as he realized that this could be really very, very bad. Even if he got the new guys to agree to everything, Jyou would probably still feel uncomfortable. What's more now Taichi was mad at Jyou, and personally he was a bit hurt by Jyou's words as well, possibly Yamato, and Koushiro felt the same way.

"Takeru?" Iori tilted his head standing in front of the blond a quizzical look in his eyes. He and the other guys were out of the van with their things in hand. The blond motioned for them to follow him inside. He could hear Yamato and Taichi murmuring from the kitchen. Even though he could not hear what either boy were saying, he could hear that his brother was not winning the argument.

"There are three rooms," Takeru motioned noticing that his brother and Jyou had already taken a room not that it really mattered. They had just put their clothes in the room. They probably would never sleep in the bed. And it would be a miracle if anyone wore anything over their boxers this weekend; a miracle, or Tai and Jyou fighting. He shrugged and threw his bag into the room. "Just put you things in one."

"Want to share with me Ken-chan!" Daisuke asked as he put his things in a room with a queen sized bed, two end side tables and a tall chest for their clothes. Ken shrugged following him in and putting his things away. Daisuke just shoved his bag in the closet as Ken hung up his clothes.

"Hey, Takeru there are only three queen sized beds," Iori commented, "you said not to bring any sleeping bags."

"Well if you mind sharing the couch pulls out," the blonde pointed, "Just put you're things in Ken and Dai's room."

Iori blushed, its not that he minded sharing he just was afraid to admit it. He really wanted the older boys' curled around him.

"Don't worry Yammy, I wouldn't ruin _your_ weekend. I just don't want Jyou to touch me, he might regret it later." Taichi's voice floated to them.

"Tai, he didn't mean it like that, and you know it. He has a right to be worried, you didn't even tell us that they were coming," Yamato followed Taichi out of the kitchen into the hall. Daisuke and Ken glanced over worriedly; they had never seen Yamato and Taichi fight before. Iori bit his lower lip, Yamato and Jyou did not know he was going to be there. He did not think that was right.

"Well, they were only invited a few days ago, and we thought you might enjoy the surprise." Taichi argued stepping into the door frame of the third room.

"Oh great surprise Tai, might as well slap the handcuffs on us now. We could get in trouble for this kind of shit," Yamato argued, although he really did think it would be kind of sweet to have the new guys around.

"Shit, Yamato, you could say the same for Takeru"

"Takeru isn't going to say anything Tai! He knows better then to do something like that. Not that he would want to." Yamato fumed. He did not like having his little brother pulled into this.

"Still it goes without saying; _he_ could tell at anytime if he wanted to. Just because he's use to it, doesn't mean he wouldn't tell. Seriously, Yamato, that's like even worse, he's your brother!" Taichi's eyes widened as he realized what he had said, and they widened even more as Yamato's fist connected with his eye.

Taichi narrowed his gaze, sure he was sorry for what he had said; but he did not like to be punched in the eye either. "Ugh hell, don't come near me!" He shouted slamming the door, silence rung in the air before they heard the lock click.

Yamato shook nervously he wasn't sure if he was more upset about Taichi's comment or his reaction.

"Yamato," Takeru stepped forward. Yamato shook his head leaving the boys in the hallway, seconds later they heard the front door slam. Takeru's eyes met the inquisitive looks of his friends the blond forced a smile, "Video games then?"

"S-sure," Daisuke agreed following Takeru in the living room. Ken and Iori exchanged looks before they remembered that they did not get along very well. Ken followed the older boys and Iori slipped out of the house to apologize to Jyou and Yamato for being here without them knowing.

He went around to the back; where the house's porch, was pressed up against the rock wall, lifting the house a few feet from the beach. The wind blew as the sun began to set. Jyou and Koushiro were leaning against the railing of the porch that over looked the drop. Yamato was next to them summoning the courage to tell them what happened.

"I-he just got…"

Iori stepped closer clearing his throat the older boys looked over to him right away, the overly-polite boy bowed his head. The boys were his elders and he knew he had to respect them. Jyou was five years older then him after all; and he still looked up to the bearer of the crest of knowledge, even though he was only three years older then him.

Jyou noticed him first and called him over. Iori approached slowly, nervously. This guy's weekend was really confusing to him because he was not sure if he should think of Jyou as a mentor or as a friend now.

Jyou reached down and cupped his chin drawing Iori's gaze to meet his, "Something wrong, Iori-chan?" Jyou gazed over him softly. Maybe it was not going to be that bad. Iori was after all a year older then he had been when he had first started with the guys, but then again, he did not have someone five years older then him 'experimenting' with him. Jyou sighed, promising himself that he would do everything he could to protect Iori. Maybe Koushiro was right, and Iori would like this as much as they did. Then it would not matter very much, but either way he would still take care of the youngest.

Koushiro and Yamato silently glanced over at their exchange.

Iori blushed softly at what Jyou called him, "I just wanted to come to apologize," he said dropping his gaze even though Jyou still held onto him gently.

"Apologize?" Jyou tilted his head in confusion.

"Yea, you didn't know I was coming. I don't really think it was fair to surprise you or Yamato like that," Iori said as sincerely as he could. There was hurt lanced in his words, because from what he had over heard, Yamato and especially Jyou had not appreciated the surprise. He had known they would not want him here. He was just too young for the rest of them.

"Oh, Iori you don't have to apologize," Jyou leaned down closer to him. "Its not that we don't want you here; its whether you want to be here that I'm worried about."

Iori glanced up into his eyes, "Of course I want to be here Jyou-san! I just don't want to ruin your weekend." Jyou shook his head lightly moving his fingers to brush over the younger boy's lips. Iori shuttered looking away a shy blush running over his cheeks.

Jyou bit his lower lip glancing to Koushiro and Yamato. They nodded everything was going to be just fine. Shy was good. Shy was alright. They could work with shy. Jyou pulled Iori into a soft hug. It startled the smaller boy for only a moment, before he pressed closer to his mentor.

"I'll take care of you," he whispered his soft declaration to Iori and Iori alone. Yamato and Koushiro hadn't even noticed the words slip passed the two.

"So what happened between you and Taichi?" Koushiro looked over to Yamato breaking the romantic moment to get back to the subject at hand. He was fairly sure that Ken and Daisuke would not have a problem with any of this, and even if they did, they most likely would not tell. He also knew that Jyou had just been worried about Iori, even though, he said he was worried about everyone.

"I-I hit him," Yamato glanced at his hands, his traitorous hands. He gulped nervously when he felt the quizzical stares of his friend.

"Are you trying to kill him again Yammy?" Koushiro joked softly bringing a smile to the older boys. Koushiro's eyes locked with Yamato's after the brief mood lightener. "What did he say?"

"He said…" Yamato glanced out to the ocean biting his bottom lip mulling over the accusation Taichi had made just before. "He said that it was weird that Takeru's here."

Jyou and Koushiro exchanged a look of shook before glancing back over to Yamato, "Taichi said that!"

"Well, he didn't really say anything about it being wrong, but he implied that because Takeru's my brother, well if people knew it would be…you don't think it's wrong do you?" Yamato folded his hands gently as he sat on the railing.

Koushiro shook his head, "We encourage you two, but in reality the two of you are hardly really 'together.' You know, I mean he's there, but usually he's not with you, but with us. Even the few times you were, it was really rather beautiful. Taichi doesn't think that either, but he does have a point, if someone _did_ find out…he's just worried about what people would think of you."

"I know, that's why I feel terrible about hitting him," Yamato whispered softly.

Jyou nodded his agreement, "Hey don't worry about it. It's not really a big deal when the two of you get a few good punches in. Why don't we go back inside, you and I can start making dinner and Kou can go talk to Taichi."

"Alright, you'll do that for me right Kou-kun?" Yamato stood up stretching a bit.

Koushiro nodded, "Of course, if I want to do anything this weekend, someone has to straighten this out." Yamato ruffled his hair slinging his arm around the younger boy's shoulders leading the four in.

Jyou smiled reassuringly to Iori, "Do you want to help us out with dinner?" The youngest boy nodded. He would feel much better if he helped the older boys out with dinner. Besides, he would rather help with dinner then play video games with Daisuke.

"Ah, Daisuke don't ram my car!" Takeru kicked Daisuke. The three were playing a car racing game, and of course Daisuke was winning. Takeru was convinced he was cheating. The four boys passed through the room, Koushiro going towards the bedrooms, as the others headed to the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes," Yamato announced to the three. Takeru sat up staring at the older boys letting Daisuke and Ken beat him.

"Is everything _OK_ now?" Takeru asked suspiciously.

"We'll talk about it later Teeks," his brother assured him, but he got a nod from Jyou and Iori even gave him a weak smile. Takeru rolled back over on to his stomach picking up his game controller. Ken and Daisuke exchanged a look as they were left alone again.

"Teeks, what was Yamato and Taichi talking about before?" Ken asked cautiously, "I have a feeling this isn't like a normal guys' weekend."

Takeru eyes studied a wine stain in the carpet, carefully, as he chose his words. He took a deep breath opening his mouth, "Its not."

"Really?" Daisuke tilted his head wondering what it was like then.

"You see the five of us, we're fuck buddies, I guess," Takeru licked his lips nervously. He did not know how else to explain it, sure he loved them. They were his friends; but he was pretty sure he was not in love with them. Even if he was it would be hard to explain that to anyone else.

Daisuke's eyes lit up and Ken bit his lower lip, "Oh, I see." Ken whispered softly.

Takeru's head snapped up looking straight at Ken. Ken however did not look disgusted at all, in fact, he looked intrigued with a lining of hurt etched in. Takeru caught on to what upset Ken right away or at least he thought he did.

Takeru wiggled closer to him. Daisuke watched silently from Takeru's other side as the blond moved a strand of Ken's hair behind his ear. "You can join us, if you want to." Leaning in so that their noses nearly touched, Ken drew in a sharp breath as Takeru's took the plunge latching onto his lips. Ken's pretty eyes fluttered closed as he moved closer still. Daisuke gaped game forgotten he watched the show eagerly.

After a while Ken brushed his tongue over Takeru's swollen lips, begging to be let in. The blond complied opening his mouth so their tongues could meet, causing a moan to escape them as they massaged each other. Pulling back to allow them to breathe, Ken leaned his forehead on Takeru's shoulder.

"Wow, cool, I can join too right!" Daisuke chirped. Takeru smiled brightly; nodding he knew it would work out.

"Yeeeiiiiiiiii!" he squealed jumping to his feet he dashed into the kitchen. Yamato and Jyou glanced at him as he bounced around them. "I had fantasies about this!" He shrieked, "Please, please, please tell me TO's not lying!"

Yamato shook his head slowly, "He doesn't lie."

"Wow seriously so cool! No wonder you guys are so close, fuck buddies, I should have seen it!" Daisuke let out the loudest cutest squeal that would have made Mimi jealous; sending, Takeru, Ken, Koushiro and Taichi running into the room. He shrieked again, noticing that Taichi was clad in boxers. He bounded over; bouncing on the balls of his feet around the group. Taichi put his hands on Daisuke's shoulders relaxing the boy who smiled goofily.

Taichi squinted at him, his left eye already swelling and changing colors from the punch from earlier. "War movies aren't that exciting Dai-chan."

"Tai_chi_," Daisuke whined at his teasing. The brunette shook his head gently, "What?"

"After dinner," Taichi concluded, dropping his arms. Heading over to the stove he served himself some of the spaghetti. Daisuke let out a sigh of content earning chuckles from some of the boys.

Yamato went to make up with Taichi. He hardly touched his bare shoulder when Taichi turned pressing his lips against Yamato's apologetically. The blonde deepened the kiss sighing everything would be alright.

"Fuck buddies?" Iori tilted his head gently from where he stood near the pantry. The guys silenced themselves looking over to him. "Oh, right that makes sense." He glanced down to the floor shuffling his feet.

"Iori?" Koushiro questioned.

"Its just I've never done anything like that and I don't want to do anything, wrong," Iori muttered ashamed of his lack of experience.

"We didn't except that you had," Taichi spoke up boldly. "But you don't have to worry Iori; you only have to do what you want to as much as you want to."

He nodded softly. "We're not going to hold it against you," Yamato encouraged. "I would be disappointed if you had done something like this before."

"Besides, you're not the only one with little experience," Takeru assured nodding to Ken and Daisuke.

"In the end we leave as friends Iori, no matter what you decide to do," Koushiro agreed.

His eyes caught with Jyou's for a brief moment and he remembered what the older boy had told him. He nodded softly looking back down to the floor, "I want to."

"Then eat fast!" Daisuke cried pushing in front of Taichi and grabbing a plate before bouncing into the living room to eat.

"No, no eat at the dinning room table," Yamato followed after him scolding him. The blond always liked to have a meal together at the table before anything got too heavy.


	3. Orgies

Title: Guys' Weekend  
Author: Msterpointyhorns, Blemery1

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Jyou/Iori, Takeru/Ken/Daisuke, Yamato/Koushiro/Taichi.

Beta: none

Spoilers: None

Chapters: 1/9

Summary: Ever since the first time in the digital world the guys have had a secret bonding ritual. What exactly is it about Guys' Weekend that is so strange?

Daisuke groaned as he waited for everyone, well anyone to finish. All of the guys were taking their time eating at a normal pace torturing Daisuke, on purpose no less. Jyou, Iori, Koushiro and Ken did not feel like rushing through their meals; Takeru, Taichi, and Yamato liked to watch Daisuke's squirm, so whatever the reason, it was on purpose; and Daisuke hated it.

"You owe me from before Taichi," Koushiro finally changed the subject from Jyou's exams to their last weekend together. Taichi's eyes filled with lust, "I don't care what the rest of you guys do."

"Hehe, alright you can take me, but I really want to teach the new guys a few things." Taichi licked the sauce off his fork teasingly.

"Do we really have to discuss it guys? Let's just go with the moment," Yamato explained getting eye rolls from everyone else. He always liked to 'go with the moment'.

"We can go with the moment all you want, but I get Taichi," Koushiro stood from the table clearing the table. Taichi followed him into the kitchen to help him with the dishes since they didn't help make dinner.

Top of Form

"Yeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii I get to have sex now right?" Daisuke chirped.

"Possibly have you had sex before?" Yamato stood from the table heading back towards his room to grab some oils and candles.

"No," Daisuke blushed before skipping after him. Takeru rose from the table next going into the hall closet to grab a few blankets bringing them into the living room. Ken helped him move some of the furniture making sure that there would be enough room for everyone.

"So, is it weird for you and Yamato like Tai said?" Ken wondered curiously. Takeru paused glancing up to him his eyes pierced with dread. He did not want anyone to think it was wrong for him to being doing things like this just because of his brother.

"Its not like I'm going to get pregnant Ken-chan," Takeru sat down on the couch, "Yamato and I don't usually have sex, usually he's taking someone whose taking me or I'm taking someone whose is taking him, but even when we do have sex its not really weird. I love Yamato, and it just strengthens our bond you know?"

Ken nodded softly, "I think I understand I _had_ an older brother too…"

"I know that's the only reason why I answered you. I don't really think I should have to explain myself to anyone. This isn't something everyone should do but it's alright for Yamato and me. We understand each other and our boundaries." Takeru stood up spreading out one of the blankets Ken moved to help his head bowed.

"I know we're supposed to be going with the moment but who do you think I should get with?" Ken muttered softly.

"Which guy do you think is the hottest?" Takeru joked Ken smiled softly, "No seriously all the guys are wonderful. They're different though, you'll just have to see for yourself. I could never pick one over the other."

"Never?"

"Well, some nights I prefer one over the other but usually it doesn't really matter its just sex." Takeru shrugged putting down a second blanket over the first.

"Do you ever want it more then just sex?" Ken enquired.

Takeru tilted his head softly, "I never really thought about it any other way. They're guys and I love them but I'm not in love with any of them. I know that none of them are going to be the right person for me to have a relationship with but for right now they'll do."

Ken nodded smiling, "That makes perfect sense," he sighed letting the guilt seep out of him. "Takeru?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never even kissed someone before you?" he breathed almost silently.

The blond shrugged. "You'll do find, just relax and don't think about it," he advised.

Yamato and Daisuke wandered in. Yamato had stripped to his boxers but had told Daisuke to keep his clothes on. He moved around the room placing candles and lighting them. Daisuke flopped onto the bed of blankets and pouted he was very impatient.

Takeru chuckled moving over to him he straddled Daisuke's lap capturing his lips in his grinding down into him. Daisuke gasped at the contact and Takeru dominated his mouth eager to move on to more erotic pleasures.

The burgundy haired boy shivered leaning into the kiss as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He blinked trying to figure out where they came from but Takeru had his head firmly in place. Yamato, who had his arms wrapped around Daisuke, was planting kisses on the area of flesh that connected his shoulders to his neck. Daisuke did not notice when Taichi and Koushiro enter the room.

Taichi snuggled into Yamato. He latched his mouth onto a rosy nipple.

Koushiro pulled Ken down with him, urging him to steal Yamato's lips from Daisuke's neck. The redhead began to slowly and gently suck on the rim of Ken's ear. Ken's breath hitched as he shuttered and groped the air until his hands were rubbing up and down Taichi's sides.

Iori and Jyou entered the room last. Jyou had spent time encouraging Iori that he would do fine and made him promise to say something if he began to feel uncomfortable. He sat down behind Takeru pulling Iori down onto his lap. He reached over breaking Daisuke and Takeru's kiss in order to strip the blond of his shirt exposing his white flesh to him.

Iori shakily darted his hands forward to explore his 'partner's' body. Takeru gasped before reattaching his lips with Daisuke's. Slowly, Iori's lips trailed over the area his hands had just been. He felt Jyou sucked on his neck encouragingly.

"Ahh, Izzy!" Ken shuttered violently tossing his head back as Koushiro sucked harder on his ear lobe.

Daisuke blinked pulling away to see what was wrong only to noticed everyone around him. He blinked pleased to see the erotic behavior from his friends.

Takeru snickered grinding down on Daisuke sweetly. "Koushiro's can make you climax just with the use of his tongue," he breathed gently.

Daisuke tilted his head as he watched. Ken's breath become ragged as he withered to the floor moaning and groaning and begging for Koushiro to stop teasing him.

Iori pulled away from Jyou to watch as well curious to what exactly could make Ken yell like that. Even Yamato and Taichi who were use to Koushiro's playful tongue paused to watch.

"Please, please, oh gods, please, Koushiro, I-need please oh, oh yes uh-uh yes, um ugh, AHH!" Ken climax before his shirt was even off. Ken withered on the floor afterwards catching his breath.

Koushiro just shrugged at the other guy's quizzical looks.

Taichi laughed and leaned over to place a kiss on Ken's forehead, nose, jaw, lips. Ken wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck deepening the kiss too lost in his pleasure to notice who or what he was doing.

Yamato laughed as well pulling Daisuke's shirt off of him, "Ken's a bit of a screamer, and I like that."

"Everyone screams when Koushiro's sucking on their ear, even you," Jyou snorted. He removed his own shirt. That left only Iori, Koushiro and Ken fully dressed.

"I want to scream," Daisuke tried to whimper, but was cut off when Koushiro attached himself to him. Lust filled Daisuke's eyes as he gasped. Koushiro could really turn up the heat with just his tongue and someone's ear, too bad he was taking Tai tonight. Takeru smirked and leaned into recapture Daisuke's lips.

Yamato crawled over to join Taichi and Ken working to get the latter's shirt off before exploring the exposed chest.

Iori bit his lip nervously but the warm arms wrapped around him chilled any doubts he might have had about what was going on.

Takeru began to kiss down Daisuke's neck over his collar bone and lingering at a nipple. Koushiro slid his lips over to Daisuke's lips. It earned him a bit of protest but he was not in favor of letting the other boy climax so soon in the night.

Takeru moved back up to Daisuke's collarbone and then to his shoulders. Finally, he stole Koushiro's lips from Daisuke's. He let the older boy take control of the kiss. Then he began to grind his hips into Daisuke's arousal, beneath layers of clothing. He caused Daisuke to squirm as he repeated the task over and over. All the while he and Koushiro explored each other's mouths.

Jyou moved in taking Daisuke's lips with his and to his delight Daisuke was eager to get back to kissing, although he did like the grinding very much.

Iori had joined them as well placing shy nervous kisses over Koushiro's exposed neck. He hoped that he was doing something right. But all he got was a moan from the older boy and he was not sure if that made it a good thing.

Takeru pulled back from his kiss, to concentrate on grinding down onto Daisuke again and again. After his lungs filled with air again, he searched out Iroi's lips. He pulled him between his and Daisuke's laps. The younger boy lay perpendicular to Takeru and Daisuke's chests.

Koushiro began to explore the youngest boy's chest with his tongue, which was more of the reward then Iroi had been looking for.

Daisuke did not notice the younger boy in between him and Takeru. As long as the blond kept grinding and Jyou kept kissing him, he was a very happy teen.

Koushiro half-straddled Iori's hips to get a better reach his lips. Sometimes his kisses strayed to Daisuke, Iori and Takeru's torsos. He carefully managed to grind into the younger boy's hips. He could feel Takeru doing the same to Daisuke. Koushiro groaned reaching between him fumbling with the button of Iori's pants. He took the time to remove them leaving him just in his y-fronts. He then worked on removing Daisuke's jeans which were more difficult. Takeru got off him to make it easier.

Takeru brought Iori with him pressing the younger boy to the floor leaning over him to explore his flesh teasing his digital-partner. Jyou slinked over joining them.

When Koushiro was done he moved on to stripping Takeru of his jeans. He blinked when he realized that Takeru had not worn anything under his pants. Jyou chuckled pausing long enough to slither out of his own jeans.

The younger boys gaped at Takeru's tack. Daisuke tilted his head before blushing. He had never seen another guy naked before, not really. He had seen porn. He had peeked in gym, but Takeru was real and erected. The blond just laughed. He jumped Iori and continued trailing saliva all over his chest.

Iori who was also as shocked as Daisuke stiffened before he got use to the idea and arched into the lips.

Jyou and Koushiro had moved to join him. Koushiro applied the same strategy to Takeru as Takeru did to Iori. Jyou met tongue-for-tongue with the youngest of the group.

Daisuke whimpered and crawled in. He paused once there. He was unsure of what to do. There was too much flesh and hands and people. He did not know who or what to do. Before it had been simple, he let everyone else take control, but not now.

Koushiro broke from his exploration to fix Daisuke's dilemma pulling him in for a kiss. He stroked his hands up and down his chest. Daisuke quick to please was soon able to kiss back. He was just enjoying it when Koushiro ripped away from him. But Jyou's lips met his, and then Takeru's, and even Iori's. The room spun as he could no longer figure out what everyone was doing, aside from what they were doing to him. Even that was a bit confusing. There was just so much going on; all he could really do was feel. He could not concentrate on who was around him.

"Yammy!" Koushiro head snapped up drawing attention to the three completely exposed boys on the other side of the room.

Taichi was sucking Ken off as Yamato was preparing him. Apparently Koushiro did not have all his concentration on what was happening between him and the other boys.

Yamato paused what he was doing mind thrust of his hand. He glanced over to Koushiro. Taichi protested tilting his head over his shoulder to lock eyes with his best friend. "I already said…"

"Kou," Yamato growled, "Go with the moment."

"Hell no!" Koushiro folded his arms over his chest causing everyone to pause whatever they had been doing. Even Ken came down from heaven to watch the scene.

"Fine whatever you can take him again afterwards," The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Yamato, just let Kou have him," Takeru complained. He would not want to go second if he had been looking forward to fucking Taichi.

"No, come on he's still in his clothes," Yamato complained.

"As much as I like you fighting over having me, I just really want to go back to fucking so please," Taichi turned back running his tongue against Ken's cock.

"Taichi you promised me," Koushiro pouted the brunette sighed and motioned him over but continued with his ministration. Koushiro crawled over stripping on his way over.

"Hey, I want someone to suck on my uh my…" Daisuke blushed. Takeru shook his head pinning the boy underneath him. He hooked his thumbs underneath his waistband. "Mmm Takeru please."

"Don't do it Takeru," Yamato called over.

"No, no don't listen to him please. I want you to please, Takeru, please," he whimpered earning a few laughs. Yamato slinked over leaving the three other boys behind _I want to take the virgin anyway_, he thought to himself.

"Heh," Daisuke's scooted back nervously at Yamato's predatorily glare. Takeru stripped him running a hand over his erection. Daisuke squeaked bucking into the touch eagerly.

"I don't know Takeru. I don't think he's quite ready to bat with the big guys," Yamato teased leaning his chin on his brother's shoulder so he could take in the soccer player's sweet body.

"Definitely not," Daisuke whimpered. "But we can fix that if he really wants us too."

"Please! I want you too please; please I don't want to be a virgin!" He whinnied raising his hips into the hands that awaited him. Takeru and Yamato exchanged looks before diving in.

"Taichi," Ken's head thrashed back and forth as Taichi would suck and stroke him to the edge only to bring him back down so that he would not climax until he was fully inside him. Koushiro leaned over him kissing his lips softly.

"Ken, do you really want to do this its going to hurt," Tai rested his chin on the younger boy's chest, "You don't have to."

"No, no I want to. Please I'm ready," Ken begged his eyes pleaded with the older boys reaching up to grab hold of Taichi's upper arms, "Please, Taichi I want to."

The brunette nodded, "I'll go slowly if you find you don't like it just say uh…"

"Peaches," Koushiro concluded.

Ken nodded understandingly. Taichi moved down to begin to prepare him. Koushiro tried to distract him with a sweet kiss. Ken squirmed at the strangeness as Taichi pressed one and then two fingers into him slowly stretching and preparing him as much as he could for the real thing. Taichi added a third finger after a few moments Ken held his breath at the pain that came form just one little finger. His breath came back to him when Taichi hit his bundle of nervous inside him.

"Like that Ken?" Koushiro stroked his hand over his chest. Ken shuttered nodding gently his eyes recoating with lust as Tai stroked him from the inside teasingly. "Feels good hmm?"

"Yea, so good," Ken nodded in agreement.

"You want Taichi to fuck you now, fuck you're brains out huh?" Koushiro chided.

"Yea I want Taichi to, to unh to fuck my brains," he muttered tossing his head back and forth.

"You want to have Taichi's seeds contaminating you," Koushiro cooed gently.

"Yea, I want to have his seeds in me, contaminating me," Ken muttered parroting almost anything Koushiro would say.

"Taichi's your master hmmm?" Koushiro was whacked upside the head by Taichi, "Ow what was that for!"

"Stop teasing him!" Taichi pulled Koushiro over kissing him gently. "And fuck my brains out master."

Koushiro snickered and moved around behind Taichi. He waited patiently as Taichi entered Ken who bit his lip from the pain. Taichi rubbed his thighs soothingly, "Relax, relax Ken-chan. Relax for me." Ken let out a long breathe relaxing as he was commanded and it stop hurt so much. It still hurt, but not as much as before. He wiggled a bit trying to get use to it.

Taichi jumped slightly when Koushiro thrust into him. "And you need to be more patient."

"Patient, pot kettle black," Koushiro leaned in biting Taichi's shoulder. Taichi squeaked he did not like to be bit. Koushiro continued with his little love bites not really as hard as the first bite, but still Taichi did not appreciate it.

Taichi slowly began to rock into Ken earning strained sighs. Koushiro liked it more and began to make small thrust into Taichi, and in turn thrusting him into Ken. Ken groaned as he began to like the weirdness. The pain was almost all gone.

"Ahh Taichi!" he cried out when his bundle was hit.

Meanwhile, Yamato was thrusting into Daisuke from behind pulling Daisuke into somewhat of a kneeling position so that Takeru could continue to suck him. Iori and Jyou had joined them Jyou was thrusting the younger boy into Takeru at an opposite rhythm that Yamato was thrusting Daisuke into Takeru's mouth. It made the sensation for Daisuke and Takeru strange, but good. Takeru had to hold on with his hands to keep his lips attached to the soccer player.

Iori's head leaned against Takeru's shoulder his mind spinning with the fact that he was surrounded by the two people he trusted most, receiving the hottest pleasures he could imagine. Iori came first, which did not surprise anyone. He shuttered and thrashed leaning his head back against Jyou's chest crying out. It caused the boy's around him to follow Takeru's cupped Daisuke's balls in his hand sending him over the edge after him followed by Yamato. The teens collapsed in a heap on the floor earning applause from the spent Taichi, who was snuggling into Ken a few feet away. Koushiro was sucking gently on Ken's ear as he watched their finish.

Yamato glared at them before pulling out of the younger boy, standing a bit unsteadily. "I'm not sleeping on the floor," he muttered stumbling into one of the bedrooms rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Daisuke grunted from the loss of contact and whimpered when Takeru let go of him as well. The blond stood up moving to help Ken up saying something about getting clean before they slept. Taichi followed the two into the bathroom for a quick shower. Koushiro crawled up going to snuggle in with Yamato in the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" Jyou glanced down at the younger boy still in his arms. Iori nodded tiredly, "Have fun?"

"Yea," he nuzzled into him tiredly. Jyou shook his head gently and carried the smaller boy into a different bedroom. Leaving Daisuke alone on the floor but the burgundy haired soccer player did not seem to mind because he was already asleep.

"Dai, Daisuke, Dais," Takeru shook his shoulder gently. Ken hovered over them a towel around his waist. "Dai-kun." Still there was no reaction. Takeru leaned closer placing a kiss on his lips. Daisuke stirred wrapping his arms around Takeru, "Come on baby you don't want to sleep on the floor."

"Mmm kay," Daisuke agreed as he was pulled to his feet and even though he was half asleep the boys managed to drag him into the last bedroom open.


	4. Who owns whom?

Title: Guys' Weekend  
Author: Msterpointyhorns, Blemery1

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Jyou/Iori, Takeru/Ken/Daisuke, Yamato/Koushiro/Taichi.

Beta: none

Spoilers: None

Chapters: 1/9

Summary: Ever since the first time in the digital world the guys have had a secret bonding ritual. What exactly is it about Guys' Weekend that is so strange?

Chocolate eyes met emerald eyes the next morning as the sun stretched over the bed, "Hi."

"Mmm," Taichi scooted closer to Koushiro nuzzling his head into his chest, "That was some night."

"Yea, how's your eye?" Koushiro ran his fingers threw Taichi's hair.

"Hurts like hell," Taichi complained dryly, "But I deserved it."

"I'm sorry Tai," Yamato stretched rolling over wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist pulling him closer. Taichi sighed softly as the blonde began to suck and kiss his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Yammy," He muttered into Koushiro's chest, "It's just, how much longer can we do this?"

Both boys sat up tossing Taichi from his comfortable position he blinked up at the curiously. "Are you serious?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, I'm serious!" Taichi pulled the covers over him suddenly cold. "We're eighteen Yamato. We're not little kids anymore we have responsibilities now. We can't keep this up all our lives can we?"

"No, but do we really have to talk about this now, Taichi. It's going to ruin the weekend," Yamato whinnied.

"Yes, we kind of have to right now," He sighed rolling onto his back, "Jyou almost didn't want to come at all this time. I nearly had to pay him."

"He did? How-how come you didn't tell us that?" Yamato paused, "How come you didn't tell me that," he rolled his eyes apparently Taichi had already told Koushiro.

"I didn't think you'd really want to hear it." Taichi muttered softly. "I don't want to stop guys. I really can't see me getting married to some girl after all this."

"Mmm, that does seem a bit weird now that you mention it," Koushiro bit his lower lip. He slipped under the covers with Taichi snuggling in. He did not have to be cold while they spoke, after all. "But what are we going to do otherwise; 'Hey Mom, Dad. I'm not going to get married because I like decided that fucking around with the guys is more fun?'."

Taichi sighed softly, "Come on Koushiro we don't have to say anything, we just don't get married."

"And then what do we do Taichi?" Yamato flopped back down next to him but stayed over the covers.

"Move in together? I don't know, I just don't want to lose this," He muttered.

"Tai, do you even know what this is? I mean are you even in love with us, _all_ of us?" Yamato nuzzled his nose into his friend's soft hair.

"I love all you guys, I don't have to be in love with you, that hardly matters," Taichi explained.

"Tai, it does matter you need to find someone that you're in love with," Koushiro encouraged.

"But I don't want to be in love with anyone if it's none of you guys," he whimpered snuggling into the warm bodies around him.

"How do you know that you're not? We've never really explored that side to it. You maybe in love with one of us, but you don't know it," Yamato explained.

"Are you in love with any of us?" Koushiro asked curiously the blonde shrugged softly. "I think Jyou is."

"Really?" the two older men glanced at him. Koushiro nodded softly biting his lower lip. The boys shrugged it off; Koushiro would not say anything if he did not know for sure and they accepted that.

"Well I'm going to start breakfast," Yamato slipped off the bed hopping into a pair of pajama pants. The other boys just snuggled in closer to each other. Yamato liked to cook, especially breakfast. He could get very snippy if someone did it wrong, so they usually let him to it by himself.

"Hehe," Taichi giggled. Koushiro gave him a look. "Lets go play with the little boys," he jumped out of bed and prance off towards Daisuke, Takeru, and Ken's room. Koushiro laughed and followed him without skipping.

Taichi jumped onto the bed snuggling into the middle of the group. Ken grunted squirming closer to Takeru letting the attack land on Daisuke.

"Tai?" Daisuke groan stretching out, "Oh gods I'm so sore!" He whinnied. His eyes widened when he remembered why he was so sore. "That wasn't a dream was it?"

"I hope not," Taichi grinned leaning down to capture his lips. Daisuke smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around the naked Taichi.

Ken cuddled into Takeru muttering about the noise. Takeru leaned in placing a kiss on his lips. Ken leaned into the kisses his eyes still closed as he was only half awake. Takeru laughed lightly sending shivers over the two boys. Koushiro jumped in the middle of the guys finding something to run his hands over.

"Baby you taste delicious," Taichi moaned trailing kisses down Daisuke's throat towards his chest.

"How's that brain of yours," Koushiro teased Ken.

"Master Taichi can contaminate me any time," Ken moaned into Takeru's lips.

"Glad to hear it but its Takeru's turn," Taichi muttered his fingers tracing over Daisuke's entrance the younger boy bucked into him. "Looks like someone else wants Master Taichi's contamination."

"Master Taichi," Daisuke whimpered agreeably.

"Oh please you're going to let it go to his head," Koushiro whinnied pressing up against Ken.

Ken groaned as Takeru moved slightly to start preparing him. He continued to lazily kiss Ken.

"Ah Master 'Umi's is lonely," Taichi giggled. He scooted over towards him pressing Daisuke in between them. The newer guys were letting the older boys manipulate them how they wished. Soon Tai was thrusting roughly into the goggled headed teen. His arms wrapped around him so that his cupped Koushiro's hips who was enjoying the feel of Daisuke inside of him. Koushiro had his hand holding both his and Ken's cock together stimulating them with slow strokes and the rhythm that Taichi and Takeru provided them. Takeru was thrusting into his friend causing moans and groans from the boy.

Takeru suckled softly, on the soft down hair, on the back of Ken-chan's neck. He pushed the younger boy forward forcing him to rub his weeping organ against Koushiro's.

Ken moaned lightly decided that he could get used to waking up like that. He flopped his head back against Takeru's honey colored shoulder. He shuddered and shivered with each stroke. But his moans and whimpers went unheard because Daisuke was voicing his pleasure a bit more loudly.

The burgundy haired boy groped unable to cope, just like the night before, the intense physical pleasure whirled around with his emotion, and confused him. "Oh, gods Taichi please gods harder please, please…" he cried out as the older boy quickened the pace.

Takeru and Koushiro exchanged a look and both suppressed the urge to giggle. Instead Koushiro just pushed back against the younger digidestine. "Ah-ha!" Daisuke gasped. "Koushiro-san!" he cried out.

This time Takeru and Koushiro could not suppress the giggling. However the urge was suppressed when Ken unexpectedly came against the sheets and pillows, against Koushiro's chest and hands. This drove both gigglers to slip of the edge with him. Taichi and Daisuke were not far behind.

For a moment the five boys relished in the blissful ecstasy before Taichi slipped out of bed, "G'morning, Yammy is making breakfast so do not spent too long cuddling."

"That's how you say good morning?" Daisuke's slightly hoarse voice croaked. He managed to open an eye to glance over his shoulder at his admiration. Taichi nodded curtly. "Wake me up tomorrow then."

The redhead genius slipped out from between the boys and joined Taichi at the side of the bed. Tai tugged on his hand heading to the door, "Come take a shower with me." Koushiro was easily pulled out of the room by the naked teen.

Daisuke sighed. He flopped his head back down on the pillow, his mind still blown from the pleasure he received. Ken seemed to be facing the same fate as he was still muttering something incoherent. Takeru rested against him with a soft smile over his lips. Suddenly the lack of body heat caught up to Ken and he pulled Daisuke's against his chest.

Chocolate eyes gently met grey ones, "Hi." Ken kissed him in reply.

--

Iori stirred from the sounds coming from the other room. Jyou rolled his eyes pulling Iori against his chest. He sighed as the younger boy nuzzled his nose into the nape of his neck. It did not take long for the screams to finally arouse the sleeping boy.

"Jyou?" he whispered blinking up to his mentor his eyes sheathing with innocence.

"Sore?" Jyou twirled a standard of hair between his fingers.

"Mmm, yea but it feels good. Like when I have to use new muscles in Kendo and it hurts for weeks but its alright because I know I accomplished something new," Iori exampled.

Jyou kissed his brow. "That's a good way to think about it." the younger boy nodded lowering his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Can, I-I?" Iori bit his tongue, rolling Jyou over onto his back straddling him. "Can I?"

Jyou groaned nodding his answer pulling Iori into a kiss. Iori pulled away resting his hands on Jyou's chest, "Is it alright if I watch?"

Jyou raised an eyebrow. He did not understand what Iori meant. Of course he would watch. After a few moments Jyou finally understood what Iori was referring too. "Sure missionary is my favorite," Jyou agreed.

Iori squirmed down Jyou brushing shaky fingers attentively over his entrance. Jyou reached to the side table pulling out some lube tossing it to the fretting boy. Iori smiled softly, knowing this would make everything easier. He coated two of his fingers, and then he pressed them inside Jyou. He relaxed even more when Jyou let out a low moan.

"That's good-good Iori-kun," he wiggled further onto the hand. The younger boy gained enough confidence to move his hands in a steady rhythm driving Jyou crazy.

Jyou finally had to stop him, grabbed Iori's by his wrists. "No more. Need you. Now. Inside," Jyou gasped his voice husky with lust.

Iori bit his lip nervously, scooting forward pressing into the entrance. Jyou wrapped his long legs around the smaller boys him and pushed himself on to Iori. The two paused once he was all the way there. Iori's head bowed with a mixture of feelings, fear, confusion, nervousness, love, and excitement. Slowly he moved his hands to rest against Jyou's broader chest his eyes daring to lock with his.

"It's good babe, you feel great, just relax," Jyou encouraged. "Feels good for you?"

Iori tilted his head and wiggled a bit, hey it did feel good! He let out a moan as he slowly began to rock against the older teen below him. Confidence building he let go into instinct and feeling tossing his head back in ecstasy.

Jyou moaned just from the look over his facial features before he too lost control. He reached down to stroke himself in time with Iori's thrusts, but it was not long before his hands were replaced with Iori's much smaller hands. Jyou arched up meeting him thrust for thrust. Soon Iori lost complete control. He came first in one big sweep sending Jyou to his climax too.

Then he slumped onto the sweat covered chest. "Was I alright?" he shyly asked.

"Mmm more then alright doll," Jyou agreed.

Taichi and Koushiro left the younger boy's room to shower. They really took a shower neither two were up to playing together like they usually did, they did exchange a few kisses. Takeru, Ken, and Daisuke joined in just as Koushiro decided he was finished. Taichi decided to stay after Takeru's lips wrapped around his semi-hard cock.

"Hey Yammy!" Koushiro peered over his shoulder into the pan of French-toast which was accomplishing something seeing as Koushiro is shorted then Yamato.

"You better be clean," The blond commented checking the bacon in the other pan earning a nod. "You think Jyou love Iori?"

"Yes," Koushiro agreed moving to sit on the counter beside the stove. "You saw them last night. Jyou took it easy on him and he was particularly possessive. Jyou is not possessive, that's my job!"

"Obviously but don't worry about it. Dai-kun was so tight I'm kind of glad you insisted on having Taichi."

"Master Taichi," Taichi walked in on cue, "That's what the guys call me."

"Oh Taichi-sama don't let it go to your head," Yamato warned as the grease from the bacon popped splattering onto Koushiro who flinched and moved further away.

"Well anyway, if Jyou feels that way then we have to get them together," Taichi determined sitting in Koushiro's old spot.

"But, Tai that could ruin everything," Yamato put pieces of French-toast on a plate and then shoved it in the microwave to keep them warm.

"I know. I have thought about that. That's why I asked those things I did earlier. But, what if by not helping, we keep them apart forever? Could you live knowing you helped keep two people in love apart?"

"Good point, and who knows perhaps they'll be exclusive but perhaps they'll still come to 'guys' weekend,'" Koushiro leaned his head on Taichi's shoulder.

"Sure but there's still the age thing if they get together and reveal themselves to their families Iori's might not approve." Yamato explained.

"That's not our problem or fault we're getting them together, not telling the world. Iori needs someone he trusts and Jyou…"

"Well knowing Iori better then you two do I know he likes Jyou even if its just a crush he's always had a bit of a thing for Jyou."

"Has he?" Taichi tilted his head to him.

"Oh yea, come on Taichi, the kid nearly worships him. Didn't you have a crush on someone you looked up to and wanted to be?" Yamato answered.

"Does that mean Takeru has a crush on you and Dai has a crush on me?"

"Takeru probably doesn't have a crush on Yamato, but he could have when he was younger. Before he knew what a crush was," Koushiro explained, "but that's an unhealthy crush, although probably fulfilled one seeing that Yamato does love him and he did turn out to have some of his better qualities. I'd say if he did, have a crush it was nothing more then an Oedipus complex, normal."

"And Dais-kun, did, possibly, still has a crush on you," Yamato pulled out the plate of French-toast and added some more slices on it.

"Yea, you probably fulfilled the fantasies he's had for years now," Koushiro agreed.

"Boosted his ego a bit too," Yamato agreed slapping Tai's hand away from the bacon.

Taichi stuck his hand in his mouth. "Cool but he's not in love with me right?"

"Nah, well possibly, movie-star-heartthrob-never-going-to-happen-but-it's-too-much-fun-to-dream kind of love," Koushiro concluded.

"Oh great stalker love, I thought only Yammy had that," Tai mumbled hand still in his mouth.

"Right, so what's the plan Master?" Yamato asked as he placed two pieces of French-toast and bacon on eight plates followed by a few spoonfuls of fruit salad topped with whipped cream.

"Jyou is off limits," Tai announced, "No approaching him for any sexual reasons if he approaches you then I guess that's alright, but try to put on a bit of a protest. Oh and distracting the younger boys enough to keep them away from the mattress-pounder."

"And Iori-kun?" Yamato raised a brow.

"If you can get him to by all means have fun but our possessive Jyou might not let you," Taichi nodded, "Nothing special really just making Iori Jyou's only way to get any."

"That works for now," Koushiro agreed, "Later we might have to…"

"Oh great French-toast," Daisuke slid in, in pajama bottoms reaching for a plate. Yamato slapped his hand, "Ow!"

"Sorry Dai-kun, you have to earn breakfast." Taichi explained, "Master Yammy requests it."

"Oh, fun how do I earn it Master Yammy?" Daisuke asked hoping it would be as much fun as his shower, he never knew cleaning could be so dirty! Just then Ken and Takeru entered the room.

"Push-ups," Yamato smirked at the disappointed look from Daisuke, "Then you'll have to give Master Koushiro, Master Taichi or I a lap dance, then we'll see if you can eat."

"Or?" Koushiro pouted, "Make him give you a lap dance then he can…"

"Kou-kun, be nice to our slaves," Taichi joked.

"Am I a slave?" Takeru questioned as Daisuke and Ken began doing push-ups.

"Sorry Takeru but do you really expect us to be the slaves?" Yamato asked his brother.

Takeru pouted, "After breakfast we'll see who owns who." He muttered moving to do the push-ups.

"Oooo," Taichi said hopping off the counter, and putting a foot on Takeru's back. "The slave talks back he must be punished, Master Koushiro."

Koushiro grinned jumping down he began to stuck on Takeru's earlobe as he continued his push-ups. He shuttered when Koushiro began to nibble on the shell of his ear. The weight of Taichi's foot on his back and Koushiro's hot breath in his ear caused his arms to weaken, shaking at the pressure, ready to collapse at any moment. He panted harshly, tears coming to his eyes as Koushiro teased him and Taichi weakened him.

Daisuke and Ken watched as Yamato pet them gently and grinned at the scene in front of him.

"Ahh!" Takeru cried out convulsing his arms collapsed from underneath him from the weight and pressure. Koushiro pulled back standing up. Takeru cried out again because Koushiro did not finish him. He whimpered a bit squirming under Taichi's foot.

"Who owns whom?" Koushiro folded his arms proudly.

"You two are going to be good slaves right, so master Taichi wouldn't have to punish you?" Yamato asked the two other boys handing them plates of food.

"Yes master Yammy," Ken and Daisuke agreed.

Iori skipped in fully dressed and clean grabbing two plates he skipped out of the room only to come back moments later for glasses of juice.

"If Jyou stains the sheets he'll be in trouble!" Yamato called after him.

Taichi tilted his head at Yamato before he and Koushiro burst into laughter. They grabbed a plate each and went to eat in the dinning room.

"What's so funny?" Daisuke followed like a puppy.

"Remember the mess we made in bed?" Taichi explained. Daisuke blushed, sitting down next to Taichi, twisting in pain at having to sit, "Take it easy Dai being sore is not cool."

Daisuke nodded his agreement, "But how come you don't hurt?"

"Oh I'm sore too. I'm just use to it and I wasn't a virgin either," Taichi explained as Yamato, Ken, and Takeru sat across from them.

"Ah but just be glad you're not Yamato," Koushiro concluded. "Poor guy has to sit there with out the satisfied feeling of being sore."

"Hey that's not fair!" Daisuke frowned taking a bite of his toast.

"No, its not," Yamato pouted chewing slowly looking at the boys around the table.

Taichi nodded towards Ken and Yamato grinned pulling the smaller boy into his lap. "Want to fix that for me beautiful?"

Ken blushed and nodded sweetly, "Um sure, but…"

"But?" Yamato raised an eyebrow, curious to where this 'but' was going.

"Who will you take care of?" Ken bowed his head ashamed of his doubts.

"Are you saying that I have to do someone in order for you to take me?" Yamato replied.

Ken bit his lower lip glancing up to see Taichi and Koushiro nodding at him encouragingly. Daisuke was shoveling food in his mouth while he listened half-heartedly to the conversation. Takeru smirked suspiciously.

"Who do I have to do, to get you to fuck me?" Yamato purred into his ear just as eager to comply, although he masked his voice pretending that it was a chore to have sex.

Koushiro and Taichi discretely pointed to Takeru and by discretely they danced around the blond pointing to him.

"Yea, brother action that's hot!" Daisuke concluded earning a smack in the head from Taichi because he was not discrete.

Ken glanced over to Takeru and then up at Yamato who was doing very well at pretending not to notice his friends. "What do you want Ken-chan?"

"You," he breathlessly replied. Earning oh's and ah's from the other boys.

"And you want me to?" Yamato stroked his cheek gently.

Ken turned around leaning in and whispering something in his ear that made Yamato gasp, "Ken-chan you're a very, very dirty boy!"

"What, what he say?" Daisuke whinnied. The other boys leaned in wanting to know as well.

Ken looked at Yamato pleadingly. He sighed and then nodded. Ken jumped up and ran to grab some of his things.

"What he say?" Taichi tilted his head. Yamato began to clear the table letting nothing on.

"Yammy!" Koushiro whinnied following him into the kitchen coming back moments later.

"What he say?" Taichi tilted his head. Yamato began to clear the table letting nothing on.


	5. Ken Kaiser

Title: Guys' Weekend  
Author: Msterpointyhorns, Blemery1

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Jyou/Iori, Takeru/Ken/Daisuke, Yamato/Koushiro/Taichi.

Beta: none

Spoilers: None

Chapters: 1/9

Summary: Ever since the first time in the digital world the guys have had a secret bonding ritual. What exactly is it about Guys' Weekend that is so strange?

"Yammy!" Koushiro whinnied following him into the kitchen coming back moments later.

"He said to draw the shades in the living room and get ready for a show."

"What's that mean?" Daisuke asked following the older boys into the living room. It was still set up from last night.

"Not really sure," Taichi said shutting the blinds before sitting on the couch. Takeru cuddled into his lap. "Forgive me from before?"

"We'll see Master Taichi," Takeru snuggled in, even more resting his head back against Taichi's shoulder.

Daisuke jumped onto the couch wrapping his arms around the older boy. Koushiro joined them pulling Daisuke on his lap. Jyou and Iori emerged joining them on the couch.

"Hey Iori, good morning?" Takeru teased.

"He spent it with Jyou the mattress-pounder," Koushiro reminded ducking behind Daisuke to avoid being smacked.

"Actually it was Iori's turn so…" the younger boy blushed burying his face into Jyou's shoulder, "So why are we sitting in the dark?"

"Yamato told us too," Taichi explained and was cut off when said boy waltz in sitting on the make-shift bed of last night, "So what's going on baby?"

Yamato opened his mouth but was silenced by the loud clunking sound that moved towards them. Ken-chan appeared in the room in his Kaiser outfit including his, whip, cuffs, cape, and reflective glasses. He narrowed his eyes in his sexy Kaiser glare kneeling in front of Yamato.

The guys on the couch exchanged looks innocence little Ken-chan was hot but the Seme-Kaiser was another story. He pulled back and let out a menacing laugh.

A gasp came from the couch as Yamato pulled at a dark ring. "Now I am your Master, slave." Taichi settled into the couch this was going to be a good show.

Koushiro frowned he would have to ask Ken how he managed to get the ring to work so far from the digital world. The guys jumped as the whip was cracked. Ken grinned and straddled Yamato grabbing his hair roughly. He pushed him into a bruising kiss biting his lower lip. Yamato let out a strangled cry of pleasured pain as Ken licked the blood from his lip. Yamato moved to wrap his arms around Ken, who back handed him across the face.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?" Ken sneered playing his par convincingly.

"N-no," Yamato choked earning another slap.

"No talking or Master wouldn't be so nice," Ken's tongue ran over the bruised cheek bones apologetically sucking gently on the raw skin Yamato moaned.

"I didn't know Yammy was so masochistic," Koushiro hissed to Taichi who was leaning forward enthralled with the show. Takeru had even had to move at the floor because of Taichi's position.

Ken moved down Yamato's chest alternating biting and kissing getting moans of pleasure and pain from the older boy. Ken's eyes darted up narrowing Yamato shuttered under the gaze.

"Does my pet like that?" Ken asked. Yamato nodded quickly, "Does Master's pet want Master to continue? Does Master's pet know how lucky he is to get Master's attention? Master wants his pet to beg for him."

Yamato's mind being on overload his begging came out in the form of him sitting their with his mouth agape. Ken stood his whip cracking against the blonde's chest, "Beg."

Oh, beg he knew what that was! "Please Master please; please I need you so bad. Master please, pity me please, please. Need. You. So. Bad."

Ken smirked shrugging out of his clothes, leaving his cape, the cuffs on his arms and legs, and his reflective glasses; there was power in the fact that Yamato could not tell where Ken's eyes were. He crawled over to Yamato ripping his pajama pants down without tearing them he pulled the older boy against his cock thrusting into him.

Yamato let out a strained cry of pain and thanked heaven that he was not a virgin. Ken did not want to hurt the other boy too much and he wanted to relish in the sensation of his cock surrounded by clamping muscles, so he waited a half a minute before growing bored. Then he began pounding Yamato skin slapping hard causing the blond to bleed. But Ken managed to pound wildly right on Yamato's sweet spot turning him into a screaming withering child at every thrust. Ken explored his chest with teeth and nails. Finally he reached down to roughly stoke Yamato into climax, he came at the same time.

Ken collapsed on Yamato who crumbled to the floor panting, "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" Ken mumbled. Yamato just stroked his hair gently.

"Wow that was better then paid porn!" Daisuke exclaimed his hand down his shorts. Takeru rolled his eyes, "What?"

"That's tacky."

"No, its not, it's a compliment!" Daisuke argued.

"It's kind of tacky," Taichi agreed. Takeru stuck his tongue out triumphantly as Daisuke removed his hand in defeat.

"Only because that's what we're here for," Koushiro began to suck on the rim of his ear from behind and Taichi slid his hands into the younger boy's pants.

"Hehe, oh," Daisuke arched into the touches eagerly.

Iori narrowed his eyes at Ken before standing and leaving the living room. "Iori?" Takeru watched after him worriedly. He stood to follow him but two pairs of hands grabbed him. He looked down to Taichi and Koushiro.

"Play with us Takeru," Taichi pleaded.

"But I'm worried about Iori and I…"

"Let Jyou do it. Play with us," Koushiro whimpered.

"Uh…" Takeru looked after Iori and back into the pleading eyes of his lustful friends. "But I really think I should check to see what's wrong I mean he is my partner and I…"

"Takeru," Taichi whinnied, "I haven't got you play with you yet though. Dai-kun wants you to join us."

"I do?" Daisuke wrinkled his nose, "I mean it would be cool but if he wants to check on Iori he should…"

"Ask Jyou to do it," Koushiro interrupted putting a hand over Daisuke's mouth innocently.

"Jyou, honey," Taichi cooed glancing over to Jyou who was watching the conversation with interest. "Check on Iori-kun will you, please?"

Jyou raised an eyebrow standing up, "I have no idea what you two are up to but it better be something good." He chided leaving the room.

"Ahh damn it Daisuke!" Koushiro snapped pulling his bitten hand back, "Ass!"

"I don't like it when people do that to me," Daisuke huffed as Koushiro pushed him off his lap.

"Well you can just fuck your own hand then!" Koushiro went to find something to sterilize his hand with.

Taichi gave Daisuke a warning look, "Ah who needs those nerds anyway?"

The brunette shook his head softly before following Koushiro out of the room. "Uh-oh," Yamato sat up. Ken still in his lap looking dazed. "Nice going between the three of you pissed everyone off!"

"Who'd I piss off?" Takeru folded his arms defiantly.

"Taichi and Koushiro you wouldn't play with them and Jyou too!"

"Jyou's not upset and Daisuke pissed them off more," Takeru complained.

Yamato shook his head, "Little brother you don't know what you did. I understand that just as I understand why Iori is upset at Ken-chan."

Ken frowned, "I would have stopped if you had asked." The blond nodded gently he knew that.

"Well what do we do then?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"I don't know play video games or something? I'll talk to Taichi," Yamato slid Ken off his lap slipping on his pants and padding after the boys.


	6. Taisuken

Title: Guys' Weekend  
Author: Msterpointyhorns, Blemery1

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Jyou/Iori, Takeru/Ken/Daisuke, Yamato/Koushiro/Taichi.

Beta: none

Spoilers: None

Chapters: 1/9

Summary: Ever since the first time in the digital world the guys have had a secret bonding ritual. What exactly is it about Guys' Weekend that is so strange?

"Oh great, good job ruining everything Daisuke!" Takeru flopped on the couch scowling.

"Hey not every thing is ruined. We can still do something right?" Daisuke moved back onto the couch straddling the blond. "I liked it when you were kissing me last night."

"You did?" Takeru put his arms around Daisuke's waist, "I sucked you off too."

"I know, but it was just. It wasn't as much fun as when it was just us…kissing." Daisuke blushed admittedly leaning his head on Takeru's bare chest. The blonde blinked in confusion. Ken crawled over cuddling into them.

"Didn't you like waking up next to us?" Ken pondered putting his head on Takeru's shoulder.

"I-I well-umm…" Takeru stumbled over his words confused about what they were saying exactly.

"Takeru," Daisuke whimpered clinging to him desperately, "Is sex all you care about?"

"No-no what do you mean?" Takeru shivered involuntarily.

"God, 'Keru," Daisuke whisper, "God just fuck me alright?"

"Dai-kun," Ken cooed leaning down to kiss him gently. "I don't think it's a good idea, love."

"Love, love you guys, you two are in love?" Takeru pushed Daisuke's head off of his chest seeing it laced in his eyes, "How-how when? I thought last night was your first time!?"

"How? Is that a question? I just love him!" Daisuke groaned closing his eyes Takeru was so blind.

"Last night was our first time Teeks," Ken concluded. "We weren't sure how guys did it exactly. We didn't want to because at home we were really nervous. We hadn't planned to join in on your guys' orgy party, but it seemed like a good way to get over all the questions. Besides like you said its just sex, just about the physical feelings. But we were hoping that you would want more then that."

"More then that?" Takeru's was even more confused then before.

"God, Takeru wake up! We're not just in love with each other. We're in love with _you_!" Daisuke explained infuriated he thought it was rather simple.

"Me?" Takeru squeaked, "Oh no, no," he shook his head violently. "You're going to ruin everything! You can't! You're not allowed. No, no please don't hurt us. You'll ruin everything. Just, I don't know keep your mouths shut about this lovie-dovie crap!"

"Takeru listen to your self," Daisuke choked very upset about the blond's denial, "We're telling you that we love you and-and…"

"You can't love me! It's not how it works. We're supposed to have lots of sex and go back bonded, and we-we invited you 'cause-it, you're supposed to have fun with us. Not fucking fall in love with us!" Takeru stood up pushing Daisuke to the floor. "If you don't want to do it the right way, just play video games!" Takeru scolded leaving the room. The bedroom door slammed a few moments later.

"K-Ken?" Daisuke glanced up to his best friend.

"He's just confused and scared Daisuke. It'll be alright we'll work through this," Ken told him patiently. Daisuke dragged himself off the floor burying his head in Ken's lap shedding a few tears.

"Hey, guys everything alright in…" Taichi paused upon entering the living room. "Gee Daisuke we're not that mad at you, don't have to cry now."

Ken narrowed his eyes glaring at Taichi as Daisuke just whimpered.

"Hehe not it then?" Taichi asked. Ken lowered his head. Taichi retreated into one of the other bedrooms.

Yamato and Koushiro were spying on Jyou and Iori through the window in the bedroom when Taichi returned. "What was that about?" Yamato muttered not looking up when he heard Taichi close the door announcing his return.

"Not sure, Daisuke was crying? And Ken was giving me death glares from hell." Taichi leaned his chin on Koushiro's head, "Can you figure out what they're saying?"

"Nah," the redhead shrugged, "Does it matter Iori's purposely distancing himself from Jyou."

"Let's remember never to use whips on him," Taichi joked. Koushiro turned around heading over to the bed he pulled his laptop out.

"Kou…"

"I know Tai-kun but I was wondering about the ring." Yamato touched the ring around his wrist, slipping it off easily enough handing it over to Koushiro. Taichi jumped on the bed with him watching him clack away at the keyboard. Yamato watched Jyou and Iori some more.

"You think Teeks upset Daisuke somehow?" Yamato asked his gaze still locked on spy mode.

"Possibly," Taichi agreed, "Oh password protected," he pointed out to Koushiro who rolled his eyes and began trying to guess the password. Taichi watched him put in Wormon, Osamu, Stingmon, kindess, almost anything connected to Ken.

"I think possibly Ken and Daisuke have something going on," Yamato bit his lower lip even though no one could see his face.

"Yea like lovers?"

"Well not technically lovers they were virgins and hadn't done anything together yet," he wrung his hands softly. "I think we messed Takeru up guys."

"Yea, I know what you mean," Tai nodded. "But it wasn't like we knew, but he was so young. He didn't even understand it. He just wanted to be like us, the big kids. And we encouraged him and told him not to say anything but he seems alright at home."

"I think it's just an act, inside he's messed up and can't see anything passed the physical," Yamato sighed guiltily.

Taichi brightened pushing Koushiro aside to type in T-a-i-s-k-e-n-4-e-v-e-r; Koushiro blinked a few times as it worked, "What?"

"I don't know it was the only combination that made sense!"

"Hey they're kissing," Yamato stood up pressing his nose to the window. Taichi and Koushiro scrambled over spying on the two as they shared a _very_ innocent and yet delicious kiss.

"Wow I think I'm in love," Taichi breathed leaning against Yamato.

"It is sweet huh?" Yamato agreed pulling Koushiro closer to him earning sighs from the other boys. "Hey guys my bands touring in The United States, come August.

Taichi and Koushiro blinked at him, "That's great Yammy!" Taichi encouraged. Yamato shook his head moving to sit on the bed, "Oh, why not?"

"I have to leave you guys for ten months! I've never been away from any of you that long," Yamato sighed.

"But, you want to go right?" Koushiro asked sitting beside him.

"Yea, it'll be fun, just a little lonely."

Taichi moved over petting his hair sympathetically, "Well heartthrob we're not going anywhere on you. We'll be here when you get back."

"Actually, Taichi…" Koushiro closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "I decided to go to college in Cambridge."

"Cambridge, England?" Taichi tilted his head.

"Yes," Koushiro leaned his head on Yamato's shoulder, "I'm sorry Tai, I am really going to miss you b…" Tai put a hand over his mouth gently quieting him.

"Kou, you go and put that head of yours to good use and Yamato I want to hear them howling before you get back. Don't worry about me go guilt free." Yamato nodded softly. Koushiro wrapped his lips around Taichi's middle and forefinger biting playfully. Tai gave him a look, "You can just fuck your own hand then."

Koushiro frowned on his fingers before the three boys started laughing softly, "I love you guys," Taichi said once composed. Yamato and Koushiro blinked at him curiously. They were surprised at his confession. They knew they loved each other it was just unsaid.

Taichi tiled his head in a bit of a pout. "Oh, love you too, Taichi!" the boys chimed at the same time the words rang in the air. A moment sending relief streaming through them, they had really said it. It felt good.


	7. Forrest Gump

Title: Guys' Weekend  
Author: Msterpointyhorns, Blemery1

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Jyou/Iori, Takeru/Ken/Daisuke, Yamato/Koushiro/Taichi.

Beta: none

Spoilers: None

Chapters: 1/9

Summary: Ever since the first time in the digital world the guys have had a secret bonding ritual. What exactly is it about Guys' Weekend that is so strange?

"Hey what does Dennis say about the ring?" Taichi changed the subject moving over to Dennis, the laptop that Taichi had named. He figured Koushiro spent enough time with it, that he had to give it a name so he could be jealous anytime he spent too much time with it.

"Taichi, will you talk to Takeru?" Yamato interrupted, "He needs to hear it but not from his brother."

Taichi nodded leaving the room he tapped on Takeru's door before opening it gently. Takeru was curled up in bed but obviously not sleeping. Tai closed the door taking a running leap onto the bed blue eyes met his.

"Hi," Taichi wrapped his arms around him pulling him against him. Takeru put his head on Tai's shoulder, "Takeru? What's bothering you?"

"I'm just sorry I invited them they ruined everything Tai. Why can't they just behave and enjoy it like normal," Takeru squirmed.

"Jyou is nineteen, Yamato and I are just a year younger. How much longer do you think this will last?"

Takeru bowed his head, "Please Taichi. I don't want to stop. Please, please you can't stop. I'm sorry I invited them, I am!"

"It's not _that_ and its not that to you, yea gee the sex is great but it's not the sex that makes you so worked up about this."

"I-I," Takeru looked away, "Don't leave me Taichi. I promise to be good. I'll do it however you want. I wouldn't tell anyone. I wouldn't tell don't leave me, please."

"Shh, sh calm down, I'm not going to leave you kiddo."

"Please Tai, just please, take me. Don't leave I'll be good," Takeru thrust his hips against Taichi's who sat up pulling Takeru into his lap. The younger boy began to thrash. He was trying to get Tai to have his way with him, "No Tai no please Tai, God Tai please!"

"Takeru calm down, I'm not having sex with you!" Tai wrestled with him. The boys fell off the bed and the thud brought the boys, that were still in the house to, the doorway.

"Taichi please just do it. I'll be good I promise please. Please I'll be good. I wouldn't tell anyone! Just don't leave me! Taichi!" Taichi pinned the younger boy below him although he still squirmed and screamed. Daisuke stepped forward but Yamato blocked his path. Taichi patiently waited for Takeru to calming him down a little bit. Takeru struggled but eventually he gave in, Taichi would always be stronger then him.

"I'm **not **having sex with you Teeks," Taichi panted. The blond succumbed to a wave of sobs. Taichi rolled off of him pulling the younger boy into his lap cooing and rocking him.

Yamato frowned, "God, look what I did to him."

"Oh it's not what you did," Koushiro assured earning looks. "I think it has mostly to do with your parent's divorce and how the two of you were split up. He probably didn't understand it very much. The only way he could was to blame it on something he had done. Even though he's old enough to understand that's not how it is, subconsciously he might still have issues with abandonment. Then he lost Angemon reinforcing the notion that no one close to him stays around long. That time it was much easier to take the blame. So in conclusion he thought by doing what we told him to do, even though he knew it was wrong, it would make us stick around. Unknowingly, we reinforced the idea with our 'sleepovers'."

"He knew it was wrong?"

"Yes, baka, how many times were you taught in school not to let people touch you? And he was just at that age where anyone who touched you was doing something wrong. I was old enough to understand that it was more about whether you wanted to be touched or not."

"So he let us do something 'bad' because he thought if he did we wouldn't leave him? And he probably knows better now but the issues still plague him because it happened at a younger age and left impressions?"

"It's just a theory," Koushiro agreed.

Ken pursued his lips, "Come on Dai; let's go watch one of those war movies so I don't have to lie to my parents."

"Alright, I wanted to see Windtalkers," Koushiro followed him out of the room with Yamato and Daisuke behind him.

"Nah, I don't want to watch Japanese soldiers being blown up," Yamato shut the door behind him.

"Hehe good point," Koushiro agreed.

"I have Forrest Grump!" Daisuke announced grabbing the movie off the shelf.

"That's not really a war movie," Ken pointed out.

"Who cares?" Daisuke shoved the DVD in before flopping on the couch. The guys clamored onto the couch with him. Jyou and Iori emerged Jyou sat in the recliner silently.

"Hey Iori I'm sorry if I freak you out earlier. I would have stopped if Yammy asked me to," Ken chirped.

"I understand that Ken-chan, and it wasn't that I was worried about what you would do to him, I just don't want to lose you to the darkness."

"Awe Iori that's sweet," Yamato teased, "Don't want to lose your friend to the darkness?"

"Yamato," Koushiro shook his head warningly.

"So did you guys have a fun time spying?" Jyou asked pulling Iori into his lap.

"Awe yea you two are so cute!" Yamato agreed.

"Mmm cute is nice but I really wasn't going for that." Jyou bowed his head.

"The age is an issue, but more importantly, if you hurt him then I'll have to get Taichi to hurt you."

"Taichi?"

"I'm opposed to physical violence of any kind, but Taichi's not," Koushiro explained.

"You sound like Mimi," Yamato wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"So do you. You two are _**so**_cute!" Koushiro mocked earning a smack upside the head.

"Hey guys shut up a moment the movies starting," Daisuke scolded.

Yamato scowled and Koushiro moved away from him pouting angrily.

--

Eventually, Takeru calmed down from his breakdown. He relaxed his emotionally-exhausted body against the older boy's.

"I think perhaps the real problem is that you're afraid to be in love. Which you are, whether your conscious of it or not."

"I guess that's kind of it Tai, but I also didn't want to lose you guys as friends. I guess, I'm worried about what I'll have to give up. What if I cannot love them the way they want me to? What if it is just about the sex with me?"

"I'm not going to leave you Takeru. We're such good friends that anything that might happen wouldn't affect our friendship. And what ever you give up to be in a relationship with the ones you love, will turn out to be only a fraction of what you'll get. Finally, I know its not just about the sex with you or we wouldn't be having this conversation. Besides even if you weren't in love with them Jyou and Iori are in love, real-super-sweet love do you really want to break that for our orgy-fest?"

"No," Takeru replied weakly. "It wouldn't be the same though."

"Maybe not but Koushiro says they might still want to play with us. You know spice thing up, fun right?"

"Yea fun," The blond smiled softly.

"Did you know Yamato's touring next year?"

"He mentioned it," he leaned against Tai's should.

"Kou's going to Cambridge."

"You mean you're letting them both just leave?" Takeru blinked a few times, "Awe geez Taichi that sucks."

"Who am I to hold them back? Besides they're going to come back and do you think I'm afraid of a bunch of fan girls and Brit-boys?"

"No, I guess you're right then."

"Of course, and no one's going to replace you in their lives. Now, let's get back to the guys. You'll have to talk to Dai-kun. I've never seen him cry before."

"Awe I made him cry?" Takeru sat up, "You know Taichi, I understand what you've told me, but it's just going to take sometime to internalize it."

"Figured that out on my own, but I'm sure your boys can help you out there. It's not really fair that you took those two hotties off the market so fast."

"Not fair look at you!" they stood heading to the door.

"Look at me they're leaving; that's a year without sex!" Taichi opened the door for them.

"Terrible Taichi, really it's just awful." Takeru agreed teasingly.

They arrived in the living room the television flickering in the dim lighted room. Taichi pushed him forward earning a glare that turned into a bit nervous desperate pleading. Taichi just shrugged.

Takeru leaned over the back of the couch wrapping his arms around Daisuke who stiffened before realizing who it was, "T. Q.?" Ken tilted his head towards the two.

Takeru sighed. "We need to talk," he whispered. He did not want disturb the movie anymore then he was, but it was a lost cause. Everyone wanted to know what was going on.

"Sure," Daisuke slipped off the couch, "I haven't gone to the beach yet." He dragged Ken out of his seat and pulled the shirtless boy to the back door. Takeru followed after them.

"So?" Yamato blinked back to Taichi.

"Doctor Taichi says he'll make a full recovery." Tai grinned and then let out a long sigh. "It'll take some work though."

The guys nodded. "Shush this is the part about the shrimp," Iori scolded snuggling further into Jyou's lap.

Taichi raised an eyebrow before jumping on the couch. Yamato stretched out his feet putting them in Taichi's lap. Koushiro's head joined them Taichi groaned. He pulled his feet underneath his body shifting the boys slightly. Yamato still hugged Koushiro's feet resting his head on that arm rest.

"Are you three finished?" Jyou teased from the recliner.

"They're so cute!" Iori commented.

"Just because you snagged Master Jyou doesn't mean you can stop respecting your elders," Koushiro scolded.

"Yes it does," Iori replied sweetly, causing the older boys to laugh.


	8. Lay down the law

Title: Guys' Weekend  
Author: Msterpointyhorns, Blemery1

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Jyou/Iori, Takeru/Ken/Daisuke, Yamato/Koushiro/Taichi.

Beta: none

Spoilers: None

Chapters: 1/9

Summary: Ever since the first time in the digital world the guys have had a secret bonding ritual. What exactly is it about Guys' Weekend that is so strange?

The guys had taken the stairs down the rock wall to the water front. Daisuke sat in the sand picking some up and then squeaking it out of his hand only to pick more up again and do the same. Possibly it was a way of releasing nervous tension. Ken stood over him listening to the waves compete with the sound of the dark ocean that was always apart of him. He turned his head from the sound or at least the sight. Takeru ran his fingers in his hair. He stood at a slight distance from the other two as they waited for the tension to be broken.

"You want to talk so talk already!" Daisuke snapped. He could not take the pressure.

"Dai…"

"No, Ken he's right," Takeru interrupted taking a step closer. "I know that I that I, I'm I, I…" The blond lowered his head biting his lip.

"Takeru?" Daisuke tilted his head trying to encourage him.

Ken gave him a look folding his arms protectively over his chest, "Takeru this is how it's going to work, we're going to work on this relationship. You have to learn to trust us."

"I do, trust you."

"As friends you do trust us. This is more then that and you're never going to be able to understand how we feel until you do trust the fact that we're always going to be around. There is nothing you need to give us in order to keep that true."

"You want nothing?"

"We just want you. We want you to love us and we want you to trust us but we also want to be able to love you," Daisuke explained as well as he could. "Just trust us, trust me. Please try?"

"I want to trust you and I do for the most part. I know it's not normal to think this way. You've never done anything to make me not trust you, but apart of me is full of doubt and fear that you'll just not be there."

"Takeru that _is_ normal," Ken stepped closer to him, "Doubts and fears are normal especially in the beginning you just cannot give into those things. You have to fight the darkness inside of you."

Takeru's eye met Ken's. The blond hated darkness and although he knew light could not exist without it, he also knew he never wanted to fall victim to it. That meant trusting the other boys. "No, darkness wouldn't rule my heart."

"I didn't think as much," Ken wrapped him in a protective embrace pulling Takeru as close to him as possible.

"Hey!" Daisuke complained. The other boys looked at him. "I'm lonely!"

"You're lonely?" Takeru raised an eyebrow and purred seductively.

"Oh wait number one rule of learning to trust this, no SEX!"

"Ever!" Takeru gasped.

"Until you learn to trust us," Daisuke agreed, "I don't want you to think it's about the sex."

"Oh," Takeru bit his lip, "And with the other guys?"

"Yes with them too, when you're emotionally ready we'll be willing," Ken explained.

"Alright but you cannot have sex without me."

"Of course not," Daisuke agreed.

"Good because when we're ready I have things to teach you." Takeru smiled softly causing the other boys to blush.

"But after we're ready and we have sex can we can come back to the guy, because I really want to see what this mattress pounding is about."

Ken shook his head rolling his eyes. He took Takeru's hand and went back towards the house. "I'm serious guys and I want to be in between Taichi and Yamato. I want to see what Koushiro can really do with his tongue and-and guys!" he jumped to his feet chasing after them. "Guys?"

"Yamato and Koushiro are leaving for a year, but knowing them they'll want to fulfill your every fantasy as soon as they get back," Takeru agreed.

"Good because I really want to see you and Yamato at it," Daisuke teased. Takeru rolled his eyes everyone wanted to see. "I love you Teeks," Daisuke added as an after thought, giving him a big wet smacking kiss on the cheek.

Takeru blushed leaning into Ken. "Does he always do that?"

"Hopefully you're cute when you blush," Ken replied.

"Funny."

"Thought so," Ken agreed opening the door for them and then heading into the living room.

"Hey you're taking the whole couch!" Daisuke complained.

"Shh," Iori ordered as the movie was still playing and Forrest had just found out about his son.

Taichi gave an apologetic look, but seeing as Yamato and Koushiro were pretty much asleep there was not much he could do.

Takeru sat on the other recliner and Ken snuggled in half-on-top of him half-next to him, "Hey!"

"Shut up Dai-kun!" Iori hissed. That earned a few looks but he just cuddled into Jyou's arms secure in the fact that the older boy would take care or him. Jyou kissed the younger boy's head reassuringly.

Daisuke pouted folding his arms. Takeru laughed pulling the older boy onto the recliner as well his legs hung over one arm rest. He squirmed a bit before finally putting his head on Ken's arm near the opposite armrest.

"Are you three finished?" Jyou asked once they were settled.

"Think so," Takeru replied.

"You're so cuuteee!" the five other boys squealed making the three blush. Moments later the same five exploded with laughter.


	9. Conclusion

Title: Guys' Weekend  
Author: Msterpointyhorns, Blemery1

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Jyou/Iori, Takeru/Ken/Daisuke, Yamato/Koushiro/Taichi.

Beta: none

Spoilers: None

Chapters: 1/9

Summary: Ever since the first time in the digital world the guys have had a secret bonding ritual. What exactly is it about Guys' Weekend that is so strange?

Epilogue

"So what did the eight of you do?" Miyako prodded, on Monday, when they arrived back home meeting up with the girls for dinner, minus Mimi.

"I caught a kill wave it was amazing about 50 feet!"

"Daisuke," Takeru rolled his eyes, "The wave was so small they could not measure it."

"It felt like fifty!" he complained sticking his tongue out at him.

"Children," Ken rolled his eyes the three boys had agreed to keep their relationship on a need-to-know basis. None of them were sure how their parents would react and they did not need that exact headache while they were still working on other issues.

In fact the trip ended as it always had, in a senses, Iori and Jyou wanted to tell their families on their own so told the guys to keep it too themselves for a while. Yamato, Koushiro and Taichi really had not made anything official and agreed wordlessly to wait a year before really doing anything. So what was there really to tell? In conclusion, their 'guy's weekend' was as secretive as ever. It would never to leave the sanctity of the beach house, at least for the time being.

"I better get going I have Kendo practice with Jiichan!" Iori stood from the table.

"I'll come with you," Jyou grabbed his drink paying for their share of the meal before leaving with the younger boy.

"I have band practice. I'll see you guys later," Yamato slapped some money down before leaving.

"Bye Yamato!" Takeru called after him.

"Hey Daisuke, we better get to soccer practice," Ken reminded.

"Oh yea right, see you in school guys," Daisuke led the way out of the restaurant.

"Willis is supposed to call me pretty soon," Koushiro stood after a few minutes.

"Wait, Kou! I'm supposed to come over so you can help me in my English," Miyako jolted up.

"I'll come too. I'm great at English," Sora explained, "And then Kou-kun can help me with my maths."

"He can?" Koushiro raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Kou," Sora begged following the two out of the diner.

"Exciting weekend huh kiddo?" Taichi blinked once everyone had gone on to their normal lives.

"Yes like always," Takeru smiled into his cup. "Master Taichi," Takeru added before taking a sip.

The two shared a knowing smirk. "So are you going to talk to us yet?"

"Hmmph," Hikari turned her head from them refusing to speak to either male. The two boys chuckled at her reaction no matter how much she really wanted to she could never truly know what the guy's weekend was all about.

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
